Én mindig melletted leszek
by Sou Momiji
Summary: Vannak olyan szavak, amiket ki kell mondanod, bármennyire is kínosak.


Hogy mit gondolok róla? Hm... Ez nehéz kérdés. Talán eléggé magába húzódó, nem szeret másoknak megnyílni. Csendmániás és hihetetlenül beképzelt. Ja, és néha képes vagyok azt hinni, hogy mazochista. Nos, hogy ez mind igaz-e rá, azt már nem tudom biztosra venni. Néha a pokolba kívánom, máskor pedig azt, hogy megölelhessem és azt mondjam neki "Ne aggódj. Én mindig melletted leszek." - őszintén megmondom, már volt egy alkalom, hogy kimondtam ezt. Éppen küldetésen voltunk Konohán kívül, és leszállt az éj. Nem messze volt egy fogadó, meleg vizes forrással. Mivel tovább úgysem mehettünk, így kénytelenek voltunk ott tölteni az éjszakát. Egy kedves hölgy fogadott minket, és elvezetett a szobánkig. Sakura-chan és Kakashi-sensei külön szobát kaptak, Sasuke és és pedig egyet közösbe. Na ez tényleg furcsa volt. Az elején elkezdtem hisztizni, hogy miért nem Sakura-chan alszik velem együtt, mire egy olyan pofont kaptam... Jujj... Erre még visszaemlékezni is fájdalmas.

Nos, elmentünk a szobákig. Mindenki a sajátjába. A mi közös szobánk nagyon kellemes hely volt. Két ágy a fal mellett elhelyezve, mindegyiknél egy-egy éjjeliszekrény. Az ágyakkal szembe két szekrény, oda pakolhattuk a cuccainkat. Egy üvegből készült ajtó is volt, és ha kiléptél rajta, egy gyönyörű teraszon kötöttél ki. Ahogy beléptünk, Sasuke szokásos mogorva kedvével elkezdett kipakolni a hátizsákjából, míg én ledobtam az enyémet a saját ágyam mellé és azonnal kitrappoltam a teraszra. Nekidőltem a korlátnak és néztem a teljes fényében ragyogó Holdat. Olyan meghitt pillanat volt, éreztem, hogy semmi sem teheti tönkre a pillanatnyi boldogságomat. Hát tévedtem. Sasuke odajött mellém, és úgy fejbe csapott, hogy azt hittem menten leszédülök az emeletről.

-Mégis mi a jó élet bajod van, Teme?

-Az, hogy pakolj ki és menjünk a fürdőbe.

-Ah! Oké.

Akkor éppen csak a fejbecsapásért voltam dühös. Na de ahogy rám nézett... Azok a mérhetetlen bánatot tükröző szemek. Gyaaah! Még a hideg is kirázott. Akkor nem totojáztam sokat, így pár perc múlva már a fürdő meleg vizében áztunk. Sasuke az egyik sarokban, én a másikban, a lehető legtávolabb egymástól. Sosem értettem, miért távolodik el olyan nagyon. "Ennyire utál a közelemben lenni?" Gondoltam abban a pillanatba, és ez miatt fájdalom hasított mélyen a szívembe. Nagyon a sírás szélén álltam, Isten tudja miért. Gondolom ezt ő is észrevette, mert azonnal odaúszott mellém, és kérdően nézett rám. Na jó, most azt gondolhatjátok, szerelmes voltam belé, akkor nagyot tévedtek. Ez az egész "szeretem" história, csak ezek után alakult ki. Szó szerint, a fürdőzés után.

Nem válaszoltam neki. Nem tudtam mit válaszolni. Amikor észrevette, hogy engem nagyon zavar a közelsége, egyszerűen fogta magát és szó nélkül ott hagyott. Nem értettem, most miért haragudott meg, de ez nem is érdekelt. Még vagy másfél órán át főttem a meleg vízben. Amikor végre úgy éreztem, ennyi elég volt, kimásztam és egy törölközőt magamra csavarva, elindultam a köntösömért. Ahogy visszafele lépkedtem a szobánk felé, kicsit gyengítettem a lépteim zaján, mert úgy gondoltam az a hülye már alszik. Nem is gondoltam rosszul. Sasuke már nyakig betakarózva húzta a lóbőrt. Egyszerűen nem tudtam elképzelni, hogy egy ilyen meleg nyári éjjelen, hogyan képes így bebugyolálkozva aludni. De nekem nem volt ekkora szerencsém. Képtelen voltam lehunyni a szememet, akár egy percre is. Valami megmagyarázhatatlan érzés keringett a fejemben, és képtelen voltam elűzni. Szinte kényszerem volt, hogy kimenjek a teraszra és a Holdat bámuljam. Nem tettem ez ellen semmit. Kiléptem, de az ajtót nem csuktam be magam mögött. Azt hittem, biztos jól fog esni egy kis esti szellő a szoba állott levegőjének.

Álltam, és csak az eget bámultam. Gondolkodni kezdem. Miért nem beszélek egyszer ezzel a Temével, ha már annyira érdekel, hogy miért szomorú. Bár ezt az ötletet rögtön töröltem, mert úgysem osztaná meg velem. Akkor Sakura-chan-ra is gondoltam, meg Kakashi-sensei-re is, de ők nem maradtak annyi ideig a gondolataimban, mint a mögöttem szuszogó Uchiha. Ekkor lettem figyelmes valamiféle furcsa, nyögdécselő hangokra. Hátranéztem és láttam, ahogy Sasuke lerúgja a takaróját, és kapkod a levegőbe. Érdekes volt a mindig nyugodt Sasukét ilyen állapotban látni. A Hold erős fénye megvilágította a szobát, ezzel együtt az éppen rosszat álmodó Uchihát is. Néztem az egyre jobban eltorzuló arcot, és egy pillanat múlva azt, ahogyan ezüstös fénnyel legördül egy könnycsepp. Nagyon megijedtem. Odaszaladtam hozzá, de ekkor megütötte a fülemet az, hogy valakit szólongat. "Anya... Apa... Ne-menjetek... Naruto-legalább-te-maradj-velem... Kérlek..." És egy újabb könnycsepp. Ekkorra már tényleg kezdtem berezelni. Ismét pár kérlelés, majd újra felcsendült a nevem. Lassan felemeltem őt, és szorosan magamhoz öleltem. Lassan felébredt. Amint észrevette, hogy én ölelem őt, próbált ellöki magától, de én nem hagytam. Éreztem, hogy a mellkasomon a pizsamám egyre nedvesebb Sasuke könnyeitől.

-Ne aggódj. Én mindig melletted leszek.

Kimondtam. Visszavonhatatlanul kimondtam. Sasuke lassan felemelte a fejét és rám nézett. Nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy ébren van-e, vagy csak félkómában szorongatja a felsőmet. Ekkor gyengéden ellökött magától és lehajtott fejjel beszélni kezdett.

-A családomat... Meggyilkolták. Nem más, mint a saját bátyám. Mielőtt elment volna, bosszút esküdtem. Addig nem halok meg, amíg ő a világon van.

Majd ismét sírni kezdett. Azonnal magamhoz öleltem, hagytam, hadd engedje ki a felgyülemlett feszültséget, ami az évek során gyülemlett fel benne. Olyan kétségbeesetten szorított magához, hogy már kezdtem azt hinni, ez nem az igazi Sasuke. De mégis... Továbbá azaz érzés, ami eddig nyomasztott, egy szempillantás alatt eltűnt. Tudtam, hogy Sasuke megbízik bennem annyira, hogy megossza velem a bánatát. Lehet, ez csak egy pillanatnyi gyengeség volt, de én ott voltam, és láttam, hogy ő is képes érzelmeket kimutatni. Egy halk kérdés kúszott mélyen a fülembe.

-Tényleg mellettem maradsz?

Szorosabbra fogtam az ölelést. Éreztetni akartam vele, hogy bennem megbízhat. Én soha az életben nem hagyom magára, sőt még a halálban sem. Lassan a zokogása alábbhagyott. Megfogtam, és gyengéden lefektettem az ágyára. Amint a feje érintkezett a párnával, rögtön elnyomta az álom. Mosolyogva aludt el. A szívem egyre hevesebben vert, és próbáltam szabadulni az ágya mellől, de valami visszafogott. Még álmában is erősen szorította a pizsamámat.

-Most menjek át a saját ágyamba? ... Ah, dehogy megyek. Reggel biztos kapok egy jó nagy fejbekólintást, de most akkor is ő az első.

Fogtam magam és befeküdtem mellé. Én is kezdem egyre álmosabb lenni, de még mielőtt elaludtam volna, újból magamhoz öleltem Sasukét, és egy halk "Szeretlek" kimondása után elaludtam. Még most sem vagyok képes elhinni, hogy kimondtam azt az egy szót és méghozzá a legnagyobb riválisomnak, de abban a pillanatban úgy jött, hogy ahogy a szívemen úgy a számon. Azóta vagyok úgy belezúgva, hogy a saját hülyeségeimet is néha felülmúlom.

Hehe. De most már mindennek vége. Elhagyta Konohát, és más útra tévedt. Még mindig ragaszkodok hozzá, és még mindig próbálom bemesélni magamnak, hogy vissza fog jönni, de ez csak naiv álom. Akkor sem akarom ilyen könnyen feladni a reményt. Ő volt az első, aki elismert, akit közel mertem engedni magamhoz. Nem fogom hagyni, hogy a barátságunk így hulljon szét, mint egy homokvár. Mindent megteszek annak érdekében, hogy visszahozzam a faluba, és hogy együtt élhessünk az életünk végéig. Hokage leszek, visszahozom Sasuket a faluba, és együtt élünk majd boldogságban. Ez a három dolog tart még engem az élők sorában.


End file.
